Dangerous Approach
by killerwolf101
Summary: it's a random story made by me and 'Dana'. 2 guys fight over a girl but in the end they both lose and another guy takes the girl. warning! character death.
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous Approach : Introduction & Profile

Hi ! It's killerwolf101 here again . Me and my friend " Dana " decided to create our own story . I suck at summaries but here goes nothing .

Name : Roger  
Looks : thick eyebrows ( not too thick ) , tall , brown eyes , black hair  
Personality : weird , sensitive over really serious stuff , gets in trouble , mean , changes his personality quickly depending on enviroment ( as in what people are around him )  
Age : 15  
Crush : Riley

Name : Robert  
Looks : brown hair , brown eyes , short , medium eyebrows  
Personality : weird , careless , intimidating , weird , changes personality rapidly depending on enviroment ( see brackets for Roger )  
Age : 15  
Crush : Riley

Name : Riley  
Looks : brown straight hair , hazel eyes , medium height , normal eyebrows  
Personality : sweet but vicious , kind of confident , popular ( ok , not a personality but whatever )  
Age : 14  
Crush : Ronald , Robert , Roger ( Riley thinks they each have their own specialties )

Name : Ronald  
Looks : brown droopy hair , blue eyes , thick eyebrows , short  
Personality : weird , quiet but rude , selfish  
Age : 13  
Crush : Riley

Name : Rebecca  
Looks : black straight hair , brown eyes , tall , normal eyebrows  
Personality : smart , emotion - less , quiet  
Age : 16  
Crush : Ronald

- - - - - - -

Well this story is . . . VERY , VERY random . So if you want an awesome story don't expect this to be awesome . Here are some extra notes .

Roger and Robert are brothers . Riley and Rebecca are sisters .

" . . . . . " = speech / talking  
' . . . . . ' = thinking  
* . . . . . * = sound effects  
( . . . . . ) = author ' s notes  
- - - - - - - = skip to some other time or scene / end of chapter / extra notes begin 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi ! Welcome to the first chapter of Dangerous Approach ! Why is no one reading this ? ? ? ? ! Please review if you ' re reading this . I don ' t like silent readers but if you prefer to stay silent then go ahead . Remember , this is a made up story . Don ' t think this is real . ' Dana ' says it's random . Okay story starts now .

- - - - - - -

One day , Riley was sitting on Robert ' s lap on the swings . Robert has his chin on Riley ' s right shoulder and was hugging Riley . " Hey Robert , have you ever thought about what would happen if we broke up ? " asked Riley . " What are you talking about ? ? ? We will never break up . I already thought of what would happen in the future . First , we get married . Then we have a baby . Or two . After that we live together forever . Like the plan ? I have more plans you know . " described Robert ( XD really cheesy lines , eh ? ) . " Of course I like it ! It's just that . . . . . sometimes people change . I mean , I want us to get married , to have babies , and to be together forever ! ! ! I ' m just really worried . What if an accident occurs ? ! ? ! " Riley worried even more . " Don ' t worry . I ' ll be there with you the whole time . " Robert comforted . " Okay . . . . . I guess . " Riley unsurely said . Robert smiled at Riley ' s nervousness . ' Nothing is going to tear us apart , right ? ' Robert thought , panicking . ' No . Nothing can tear us apart . ' Robert calmed down ( I know I type differently from everyone else but trust me , I ' m a newbie and I can ' t type . ) * I want your love and I want your revenge you and me could write a bad romance ~ * " Hello ? " asked Robert . " Hey brother ! " cheered Roger . " What ' s up ? " " Want to go to Honey Cafe ? " " Yea sure I'll be there ( [ - that will mean some kind of motion ) in about [ checks watch ] 7 minutes . Wait for me . " " Okay , see you there . " " K bye . " [ closes phone ] " Riley bunny , I ' ve got to go . I ' ll see you later , okay ? " Robert happily asked . " Alright sweetie . " Riley put on a fake smile . Robert gave Riley a kiss on the cheek then left . ' Why is it that everytime me and Robert have some alone time someone interrupts ? ? ? ? ? Ugh , forget it . ' Riley thought angrily . Riley left the swing set and went home . Little did she know , that someone was watching Riley and Robert ' s every move . . . . .

- - - - - - - -

Ok . . I know ' Dana ' has no part in this chapter but she ( will change her name ) will have A / N ' s next chapter . Want to guess who was watching them ? ? ? Go ahead . I might update like , once a month . So this story might be on hiatus . Bye .


End file.
